The present invention relates generally to the field of software problem determination, and more particularly to data generation for software problem analysis. When analyzing a software problem, it is desired to have enough data to enable a successful analysis. However, generating excess data, while often not detrimental to the analysis, may adversely impact system performance. System administrators try to balance the need for sufficient data against the performance impact of generating that data. Finding an optimum balance is often a continual trial and error proposition.